


Inheritance

by KristenSharpe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Story Fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: A new king of Gehenna has been crowned.  A brother has been lost.  But, neither situation is going to go unchallenged.  (Just a story fragment that may not be expanded.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you may note from the dates on this, this is an old snippet I recently polished up. It's not a complete story. Just a snatch of an idea that I may or may not ever explore further. But, I felt like it might be worth posting.

**Title:**  Inheritance  
**Author:**  Kristen Sharpe  
**Begun:**  February 9, 2014  **Cleaned Up:**  December 22, 2016  
**Rating:**  PG-ish  
**Warnings:**  None  
**Continuity:**  Probably Alternate Universe, though could be a possibility in either continuity.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist” belongs to Kazue Katou, Shueisha, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex, and various other parties.

* * *

The newly christened king of Gehenna lounged on a throne of fire and bone. He was dressed in simple black with blue fire his only accessory. Blue fire was the match to everything here. Proof of his lineage and his claim to the throne. Like the paired, twisting horns of blue flame that rose from his brow. Proof of his lineage and an intangible weight dragging him down.  
  
He wore it all with a grim smirk. This was who he was now. Puppet king of the Baal who had dared challenge Satan.  
  
His lips pulled back in a bitter smile of bared fangs. He might let them believe that a little while longer. At least, until he had handled  _other_  problems.  
  
He could already feel the intruder breaching Gehenna’s borders.  
  
The demons scrabbling beneath his throne sensed it too. Something foreign, something born of  _Assiah_  had entered their realm. Fresh and untainted. Eyes lit with unholy glee and drool lapped over shriveled lips. Such prey was a rare treat.  
  
And, yet...  
  
Glittering eyes swung to their king. They didn’t yet know this one’s moods and temper.  
  
But, the king merely waved a hand, face disinterested.  
  
With a chorus of unearthly howls, the demons swept from the room like a black tide. The hunt was on!  
  
The king watched them go and settled back to wait. His eyes slid closed.  
  
The pitiful horde couldn’t stop his visitor. Not  _this_  one. This battle had been fated since he made his choice. Maybe since he was born. Nothing could stop it.  
  
Outside, the roar of battle rose. And, all Gehenna shuddered as a power that did not belong -  _holy_  power - tore a path through its ancient darkness. Exorcists. Exorcists in Gehenna. Unthinkable. And, unstoppable with their new Paladin in the lead.  
  
Minutes, maybe hours, passed. The roar rose and fell.   
  
And, the king waited.  
  
At last, the throne room itself shuddered with a sudden impact, and the king looked up expectantly. Footsteps sounded. And, a figure emerged from the darkness, walking the length of the throne room with slow, deliberate steps before coming to a stop before the throne. Blue eyes glared upward.  
  
Smirking, the king stood.  
  
“So, you’ve learned to use all of Father’s skills... Brother.”  
  
Okumura Yukio stood on his throne of fire and bone and regarded his brother.  
  
Okumura Rin, clad in the long, black coat of an exorcist, looked back at him with determination in his eyes.  
  
“I’m here to take you back, Yukio.”  
  
“I know you mean to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where does it go from there? Well, probably straight into a "how we got here" flashback. Going forward, well, you know, all the usual - an epic shounen battle, angst, brotherliness, plots unravelled, truths revealed, Rin dragging his brother home. All the good stuff.


End file.
